ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Suicide Squad (Live Action TV Series)
Suicide Squad is an American Action Series based on the DC Comics Team of the Same Name. The series has no connection to the DC Extended Universe or TV Series'. Every few episodes involves a new mission and a different combination of team members. Cast *'Octavia Spencer' as Amanda Waller- The Government official who gives out the squad's orders. She is ambitious, devious and manipulative. *'Tom Hardy' as Rick Flag- A West Point graduate and Army Special Forces officer who leads the Suicide Squad in the field. He is all business and executes Amanda Waller's orders but does not always agree with her goals or methods. *'Peter Friedkin' as Deadshot/Floyd Lawton- An expert marksman and assassin. A mercenary by day and a concerned father by night, Deadshot is a conflicted criminal who enjoys the hunt, but is still trying to do right by his young daughter. *'Kristen Bell' as Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel- A crazed supervillain and former psychiatrist who fell in love with the villainous Joker. *'Ted Dibiase Jr' as Captain Boomerang/Digger Harkness- A thief who utilizes deadly weaponized boomerangs, described as rugged, unpredictable and mouthy. He uses several different types of boomerangs, such as Bladed Boomerangs which he uses as his main weapon, Scanner Boomerangs, which have a hidden camera installed and are used for surveillance, Grappling Hook Boomerangs, which he uses to scale buildings, and Explosive Boomerangs, which are rigged to blow at the push of a button. *'Brenda Song' as Katana/Tatsu Yamashiro- An expert martial artist and swordswoman. She serves as Rick Flag's bodyguard and friend who wields the mystical Soultaker blade, capable of trapping the souls of its victims. As she is a volunteer, not a criminal, she does not have a micro-bomb implant. *'Robert Terry' as Bane- An amazingly powerful 'Super-Soldier' due to the strength enhancing drug, 'Venom' which is injected into his body. *'Josh Randor' as Firefly/Garfield Lynns- A deadly pyromaniac who used to be a special effects expert, after he went insane because his girlfriend dumped him, he became a pyromaniac and arsonist for hire. *'Hugh Laurie' as Riddler/Edward Nygma- The former head of the GCPD Cyber Crimes Unit. He is obsessed with riddles and always tries to prove his superior intelligence. *'Rhys Ifans' as Killer Croc/Waylon Jones- A supervillain who suffers from a skin condition that causes him to develop reptilian features. He is a former professional wrestler and has amazing strength. *'Milla Jovovich' as Poison Ivy/Pamela Isely- A former environmental activist and former best friend of Barbara Gordon. She was infected by a plant mutagen which gave her psionic plant control and poison kisses. *'Stephen Dorff' as Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane- The son of a serial killer. When Jonathan Crane became an adult, he became a professor of Psychiatry at Gotham University, where he was fired for experimenting on his students. He is armed with several items used to dispense his special fear toxin. *'Ron Perlman' as Deathstroke/Slade Wilson- A former soldier who volunteered for a special super soldier project who became the most feared assassin in the world, with enhanced intellect, reflexes, speed, stamina, strength, agility, Hearing, Smell, Vision, Durability and Immunity, as well as a Healing Factor, Adaptation and Limited Precognitive Visions. He lost his right eye after mercenaries broke into his house and tried to kill his son, in spite of a successful rescue, his son lost the ability to speak and Slade's wife shot Slade in the eye. *'Thomas Jane' as Electrocutioner/Lester Buchinsky- A former pit fighter turned mercenary, he is armed with a set of electrified gauntlets that he uses to electrocute his opponents to death. *'Tim Pocock' as Anarky/Lonnie Machin- A Political Activist and Vigilante who believes himself to be the hero that Gotham needs. He aspires to eliminate corruption. *'Paul Giamatti' as KGBeast/Anatoli Knyazev- A KGB Trained Killer, his only weapon is an arm cannon with grenade, tear gas and smoke bomb capabilities. *'Drew Powell' as King Shark/Nanaue- A humanoid shark. His mutated flesh protects him from extreme amounts of pressure, his skin is also bulletproof. He has an extremely strong jaw. *'Texas Battle' as Black Spider/Eric Needham- A Vigilante trained in the use of several firearms. He uses lethal force and is considered extremely dangerous. *'Rebecca Romjin' as Killer Frost/Louise Lincoln- A criminal with dangerous ice powers that allow her to freeze people at will. *'Idris Elba' as Bronze Tiger/Ben Turner- An expert martial artist and assassin. *'James Franco' as Shrapnel/Mark Scheffer- A former toy shop owner and serial bomber. *'Anna Paquin' as Plastique/Bette Sans Souci- A former Military agent and explosives expert. *'John Michael Higgins' as Clock King/William Tockman- An expert in timing, Tockman is an expert tactician and computer hacker. *'Jacqui Ainsley' as Copperhead- A professional assassin from South America and expert in contortionism, acrobatics, stealth, basic hand-to-hand combat, toxicology and bilingualism. *'Dominic Cooper' as Captain Cold/Leonard Snart- An expert thief who uses a specialized gun to freeze people. *'Sean Bean' as Maxie Zeus/Maximillion Zeus- A former history teacher who is mentally ill and believes himself to be a greek god. *'Nick Palatas' as Ratcatcher/Otis Flannegan- A former ratcatcher who is able to control rats to do his bidding. *'Wesley Snipes' as Black Manta/David- An unidentified man with an unknown origin. He wears a metallic suit which allows him to survive underwater and he possesses several dangerous weapons. *'Matt Smith' as Ragdoll/Peter Merkel- A man who uses his triple jointed contortionism to become an expert art thief. *'Jon Cryer' as Spellbinder/Delbert Billings- A skilled magician and hypnotist. *'John Morrison' as Gearhead/Nathan Finch- A former race car driver who lost both his arms and both his legs after a serious crash, his limbs were replaced with cybernetic limbs, each with their own function, he became a thief. *'Patton Oswalt' as Toyman/Winslow Schott- A former CEO of a toy company that created incredibly futuristic toys, the company was shut down by Bruce Wayne after Wayne noticed the toys were too dangerous. Schott used his fortune to attempt to get revenge on Wayne. Patton got the role due to him voicing a character called Toymaker in the animated series, 'The Batman'. *'Michael Chikilis' as Professor Pyg/Lazlo Valentin- The son of parents who abused him for being imperfect, Lazlo became obsessed with perfection. He became a skilled surgeon and opened up a beauty parlor and became the ringmaster for the Circus of Strange, where he lured people backstage before turning them into Dollotrons, his own images of 'Perfection'. Anyone he couldn't make perfect, he would simply kill. *'Adam Hicks' as Junkyard Dog/Tucker Long- A street vandal obsessed with trash, seeing himself as an artist. *'Xavier Woods' as Doodlebug/Daedalus Boch- A deranged psychopath who believes he receives visions of art and will recreate them on whatever canvas he sees fit, including people. He is best friends with Junkyward Dog. *'Katrina Law' as Lady Shiva/Sandra Wu-San- A professional assassin working for the League of Assassins. *'Michael Parks' as Deacon Blackfire/Joseph Blackfire- A religious cult leader who sees himself as the messiah. *'Michael Eklund' as Dollmaker/Barton Mathis- A serial killer who was known for torturing and murdering women, getting his nickname because of the way he dressed his victims up to look like life sized dolls. Michael Eklund is the only actor to reprise their role as a character from a previous performance, albeit, as a different version of the character. Minor Members *Killer Moth/Drury Walker *'Nick Zano' as Two Face/Harvey Dent Other Characters Other Minor Characters are in discussion to appear, but have yet to be confirmed. Episodes TBA Gallery Amanda_Waller_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Amanda Waller Rick_Flag_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Rick Flag shooting a Gun Deadshot_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Deadshot Harley_Quinn_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Harley Quinn Captain_Boomerang_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Captain Boomerang Katana_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Katana Bane_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Bane Firefly_Suicide_Squad.png|Firefly Riddler_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Riddler Killer_Croc_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Killer Croc Poison_Ivy_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Poison Ivy Scarecrow_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Scarecrow Deathstroke_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Deathstroke Electrocutioner_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Electrocutioner Anarky_Suicide_Squad.png|Anarky KGBeast_Suicide_Squad.jpg|KGBeast King_Shark_Suicide_Squad.jpg|King Shark Black_Spider_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Black Spider Killer_Frost_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Killer Frost Bronze_Tiger_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Bronze Tiger Shrapnel_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Shrapnel Plastique_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Plastique laying on a couch Clock_King_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Clock King Copperhead_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Copperhead Captain_Cold_Suicide_Squad.png|Captain Cold Maxie_Zeus_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Maxie Zeus Ratcatcher_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Ratcatcher Black_Manta_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Black Manta Ragdoll_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Ragdoll Spellbinder_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Spellbinder Gearhead_Suicide_Squad.png|Gearhead getting electrocuted Toyman_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Toyman Professor_Pyg_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Professor Pyg Junkyard_Dog_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Junkyard Dog Doodlebug_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Doodlebug Shiva_Suicide_Squad.png|Lady Shiva Deacon_Blackfire_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Deacon Blackfire Dollmaker_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Dollmaker Category:Suicide Squad Category:Live-action show Category:TV Series Category:Action-adventure Category:Do not Edit